


Merry Christmas 2

by viridforest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, wrapping paper fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: Just some good ole' x-mas fluff with our two favorite nerds





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BearTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearTree/gifts).



> Wrote this as a sort of Christmas present to an awesome friend of mine, love ya Fitz!

Pulling one last loop of tinsel around the tree Fitz took a step back to admire their beautiful handiwork.

“Good job, it looks great.” Jemma said behind him, startling him slightly.

“Oh- oh well it’s only tinsel, not exactly easy to mess up and I will only have the best for you.”  
Blushing at his comment Jemma ducked her head down slightly to hide it. Clutching an extra string of tinsel he brought it up and around Jemma, pulling her in until she was pressed against him. Startled Jemma could only stare up at Fitz, her face mere inches from his own.

Smirking, he added, “but I see something far more beautiful standing in front of me now.”

Whenever he used such cheesy lines like that it was like she turned into a giggling school girl with a crush on the popular kid. Words failing her at the compliment, Jemma instead decided to let her actions speak for her. Rising slightly onto her toes, Jemma fitted her mouth against Fitz and felt him immediately respond in kind. Breaking away to breathe again, the pair stood looking into each other’s eyes. Fitz with a goofy sort of smile on his face and Jemma with rosy cheeks and kiss swollen lips.

The duo then proceeded to continue putting up decorations, only stopping to occasionally give each other a sweet kiss. Although occasionally as a definition should be understood very loosely in this situation.Once the house had finally been fully decorated, they took a much desired break on the couch together. Cuddling into Fitz’s side, Jemma listened to the strong, steady beat of his heart while Fitz contently matched his breathing with Jemma’s, each just enjoying being able to hold each other after such hectic weeks leading up to their much needed holiday break. Giving Jemma a quick squeeze before he got up, Fitz quickly got them both set up with a warm cup of hot cocoa before joining Jemma back on their couch to watch some old, cheesy holiday movies that they both loved. Slowly their eyes closed, cups abandoned on a side table, as they drifted off, curled up together on the couch with the t.v softly lulling them to sleep in the background.

It was already getting close to noon before either woke from their warm, comfortable slumber in the others arms, a rather rare occurrence since both tended to be early risers. Slowly stretching, the two bodies that had been piled under a large blanket unwound themselves from the other.

“Merry Christmas Jemma.”

Tiredly rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Jemma replies in a yawn, “Merry Christmas Fitz.”

Chuckling softly the pair turned towards their tree, gifts piled under it for each other and from their friends and colleagues before turning back to each other with a look that said, shall we? Quickly moving to sit on the floor next to the tree like a pair of excited toddlers they proceeded to open gifts.

As the gifts got unwrapped they piled up around them, a new button up from Coulson here, a beautiful and soft blanket featuring the periodic table on it from Mack there until finally all gifts had been opened. Sitting amongst the pile of gifts and the tattered remains of at least a roll of wrapping paper, Fitzsimmons sat holding hands while happily looking at all their gifts and talking softly to each other on whether everyone had also liked the gifts they gave them. As they talked a devious idea formed in Fitz’ mind.

Catching his eye Jemma cautiously asked, “What has you smirking like that Fitz?”

“Oh, nothing I’m just so happy to be here with you right now” He replied with a chuckle.

The look she gave him conveyed all it needed to, I know that statement is true but we both know you’re just using it to hide something. Before she could add that he was also a bad liar Fitz had jumped up with a pile of wrapping paper in his hands which he then proceeded to dump over Jemma. Quickly ducking away Fitz proceeded to gather another pile into a crumpled ball, forming an ineffective sort of snowball created from the discarded wrapping paper.

Staring up at him with a few pieces of paper caught in her hair Jemma stated with a cold, decisive narrowing of her eyes, “Oh it’s on now.”

Launching into action the pair began gathering as much wrapping paper as they could to form into balls and diving to different pieces in the hopes of securing more material over their enemy. Their battle was short especially as most of their projectiles either barely traveled a foot in front of them or just instantly unraveled once they were thrown. Out of wrapping paper “snowballs”, Fitz was faced with choice, surrender to jemma who clutched the last one in her hand or try and fight only to probably lose thus still declaring her the winner. The smirk of triumph she wore was almost infuriating if it wasn’t so mesmerizing on her. Jemma began to open her mouth, probably to ask if he was ready to give up when Fitz saw his opportunity. Lunging forward he grabbed Jemma in a fierce hug, dropping her final weapon as her body pressed against his, their faces once again barely inches apart as he dropped onto the couch, her back now pressed against his as she sat between his legs. Her arms were trapped by his as they wrapped around her.

Softly nibbling on her ear, Fitz asked, “Do you surrender yet?”

Blushing Jemma gathered her will before replying to his question. “On one condition, I get my Christmas morning kiss already.”

“Now that I think can be arranged.”

Releasing his grip on her, Jemma turned to straddle Fitz. Hands cradling his head they stared at each other for a moment, eyes locked as they just took in the moment. In the end it was Fitz who made the first move as he quickly leaned up, their lips slotting together perfectly. Nipping her bottom lip before pulling away for air, Fitz took a breath before speaking.

“I love you so much Jemma, merry Christmas.”

Leaning her forehead against his she nuzzled her nose against his and added. “Love you too Fitz but what do you say we take this to our bedroom?”

Eyes lighting up Fitz lifted Jemma up bridal style before carrying her towards their room, the scattered remains of their impromptu war left for them to deal with later. They had more pressing matters to deal with after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my work over at my [tumblr!](http://viridforest.tumblr.com/) Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
